Many Types of Support
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Hermione finds herself with child about eight years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron's annoying her with everything he says or does, and she goes to find physical support with someone experienced... HG/MM -REWRITTEN!


The laughter of Ron and Harry again filled everyone's ears. Both Ginny and Hermione had their eyes furiously directed at their men, who both appeared to have gotten enough wine tonight. Most of the guests had left the party already, with the exception of Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt seated by the end of the table in what appeared to be deep conversation. Everyone else had gone home. Children needed be cared for, and a bit of rest would come in welcome for those having no such luck as taking the day off tomorrow. Kingsley suddenly appeared to come to that realization as well, since he suddenly got up, nodding at Minerva, and walked over to Hermione, shaking her hand and copiously thanking her for inviting him to dinner, before wishing everyone else good night. Taking his cloak from the chair at the end of the table which he had occupied earlier, he wrapped it around himself before nodding at the women again and disappearing through the door to the garden. Momentarily his shape could be seen lined against the navy blue of the sky, and then just like that had he gone, most likely home to get some rest before taking up his responsibility as the Minister of Magic again in the morning.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny's voice sounded, and not only her spouse but brother looked up at her questioningly. Ginny's imitation of her mother whenever she was in this not so good mood was almost flawless. Since Ginny and Harry both hadn't felt like leaving the party yet when Molly and Arthur had, the Weasleys had suggested to let the children go home with them and have either Ginny herself or Harry get them in the morning. Both the children had been very tired, and since Arthur had to be at the Ministry by dawn as every other day the next morning, and Molly couldn't have liked anything better and was home all the time either way, she had agreed to it.

However, Ginny was getting tired as well now and wanted to go home. She had said so at least four times already, but it had left her spouse's mind the second it had entered it, it appeared. She sighed, getting up from the table as well. "If you would like to be sleeping on the couch tonight, then don't do the effort to get up. I just thought that maybe it would be nice to leave Hermione and Ron at least something of their evening for them alone, and since I'm tired…"

"Yeah," Harry said, getting up from his chair rapidly and shaking his head to sober up… even if that of course didn't have any effect.

Ginny winked at Hermione, to whose lips just a little smile rose. She then walked over to Hermione to give her a hug and thank her for dinner before taking her cloak and wrapping it around her, waiting until Harry had done the same. Her annoyance and impatience peaked as Harry barely got to fasten his cloak, thus she walked over to him, slapping away his hands, before doing it herself.

Ginny then rolled her eyes before bidding everyone goodnight and walking into the garden, followed by Harry, and disappearing in almost the exact same spot as Kingsley earlier.

Ron inebriatedly raised his hand and waved his sister and best friend goodnight even after their disappearance. He then allowed his head to drop and fell asleep at the table, loud snoring almost immediately indicating that. Hermione unconsciously rubbed her belly with one hand, looking at her spouse with disgust. She would never get why he and Harry usually ended up like this with Christmas every year. The scraping of a chair near and the voice of Minerva McGonagall cutting through the room which had been filled with most of their family and friends earlier, shook Hermione from her thoughts and brought her to today again. "I most likely should be going as well," Minerva said, slowly pushing the chair on which she had sat under the table again.

Hermione Weasley almost immediately felt guilty. "No, Minerva, don't bother. There's a room for you upstairs if you would like that."

Minerva McGonagall's family had never come to be discussed, and thus everyone had assumed for years she didn't have any left, or maybe the Headmistress had estranged from them for one reason or another which no one could say for sure. After Albus' death soon ten years before that, Minerva had never really been the same again. It had been no secret to anyone that she and Dumbledore had had this very unique bond between them, which had come to existence and had strengthened in the many years both professors had known one another. It had been no secret to anyone aware of aforementioned that Dumbledore's decision never to let her know about anything that had gone on before his death – about the fact he had known about death hanging above his head like the sword of Damocles; had informed Harry and he Ron and her about the Horcruxes – must have pained her a lot. Minerva McGonagall was known to have unbreakable trust in and loyalty to Dumbledore. It must have pained her that he had not trusted in her; had left her in ignorance with the hope and result she would take care of the school and its pupils. She had nothing or no one to go home to.

"No, thank you," McGonagall said, holding onto the other, younger woman's hand with both of hers in thankful manner. "Hogwarts…"

"I'm sure that could wait at least until the morning, Minerva," Hermione whispered, raising her hand to cover her mouth while trying her best to stifle a yawn more from boredom by having had to listen to Ron's wasted babbling while he hadn't paid any attention to her or their child – which was due in another four months – than exhaustion.

"Hermione, I really..."

"Please, Minerva. You could have breakfast here in the morning before leaving again."

Minerva smiled lightly. "Alright then, if you really insist on it. Thank you."

Hermione smiled, too. "I do, and you're very welcome," she said before sighing and using her wand to wipe away the last remains of the party then getting up from the armchair in which she had been sitting. She winced, realizing that the lack of moving while having sat for hours must have had its consequences. Hermione's muscles felt tight and sore when getting up, and that would most likely take a couple of hours at least to disappear. She slowly directed her eyes at Ron. She wasn't going to wake him, even though well aware that the pain she felt from sitting nearly unmoving for just a few hours would be far worse for him when he woke in the morning from having fallen asleep at the table. She couldn't actually care less right then, though. Maybe that would be a lesson for him. He would most likely wake before morning and come to bed anyway.

"Are you quite alright?" Minerva wondered, watching the much younger woman wince and reach for the small of her back.

Hermione nodded and tried to smile in reply. "No worries. I'm just a bit sore from having been still," she said. One hand reached to support her belly. She was very proud of it, even though she wasn't really showing a lot yet. The bit of swelling at the height of her navel of course was undeniable, though. She sighed, wondering if she should or maybe shouldn't share more as she lead Minerva up the stairs to the spare bedroom. "And of course I'm looking forward to waking up in the morning without nausea coming over me almost immediately. Ron's… not really supportive, and at other times he's overly watchful."

Minerva just weakly smiled. She had never been with a man in a really steadfast relationship, let alone had a child. There wasn't much she could say on this. She doubted, then asked, "Would you like me to rub it, dear?" as Hermione unnoticeably tried to do it herself as more pain began building in her already sore lumbar region. Ron sometimes did that, but since he now was unable to do anything much, and the pain in her back would most likely keep her from falling asleep either way... and since Minerva just suggested so kindly… she nodded.

She quietly sat on the edge of the bed in the guestroom, beside Minerva, then reached for the zipper of her dress with both of her hands. As she just remained unsuccessful in her tries to unfasten her dress, she sighed, slowly letting one hand fall into her lap again, as she helpfully held her hair up with the other. "You'll have to undo my zipper first, I'm afraid," she whispered, momentarily forgetting about being able to perform magic. She had never been one to use it for easy things like getting dressed or undressed anyway, though. "I can't reach it well."

Minerva swallowed, not having anticipated that Hermione would allow her to touch her bare skin, but she had already suggested to rub it... Hermione could feel the touch of Minerva's cool fingers against hers, accidentally brushing against one another, before feeling the fabric around her loosen as the sound of the zipper being pulled down was audible, and the wind played upon the skin of her back. Hermione let go of her hair, letting it fall down past her shoulders, before lying her hand with the other in her lap. Suddenly, she could hear the sound of a window falling shut, and she looked over her shoulder to see Minerva slowly lower her wand from the corners of her eyes.

That would be better, Minerva thought. She quietly reached for the dress' upper side and slowly pulled the fabric a few inches down over the witch's shoulders. Minerva could see one of Hermione's hands reach up almost immediately to hold the dress in place at the height of her breasts as she uneasily worked first one arm from the dress and then the other, the hands holding her dress in place over her upper body switching. Minerva waited. No band ran over Hermione's back, which indicated she most likely wasn't wearing a bra. As Hermione's moving stilled, the elder woman reached for the bare skin of her back. Minerva's fingertips ran down from the middle of the other witch's spine, ceasing at the small of her back. "Here?" She questioned. Hermione nodded almost unnoticeably.

Minerva slowly allowed her hand to lie flat on the much younger witch's skin. She could hear the wince escape her lips and witnessed another jolt shooting up and back down her spine – another backspasm. Slowly, very slowly, Minerva's hand began to draw circles over Hermione's aching lower back. As Minerva cautiously continued, Hermione began relaxing under the touch. The pain began leaving her back and the rest of her being relaxed altogether. She slowly released her hold on the dress, letting its upper half fall to puddle in her lap as her right hand moved to lie flat on the mattress beside her for a second, mirroring her left on the other side, before holding onto the edge of the mattress with it.

"That feels so good…" Hermione whispered before moaning, as Minerva's touches continued to make her relax like she hadn't in quite some time. Things had been busy with the baby on the way, and the sickness accompaying that hadn't helped her to relax much lately either. It rarely happened women still had the nausea after three months, and still... Another moan escaped her lips as the other witch's touches changed in intensity and pace. "Ron usually does... do this kind of things, but most of the time he's searching more behind it. It is quite frustrating that every time I'm not really up for intimacy, he's there begging for it, and every time I'm up for it myself he's too tired or such, like tonight," Hermione said, then blushed at what she had just admitted with not so many words. Minerva McGonagall hadn't failed to notice the meaning of the younger witch's words and she deftly crossed her legs. "I never could have imagined the rollercoaster of hormones having a child gives, even though Ginny warned me."

Minerva nodded, letting her hand slide from Hermione's skin into her lap again before she could no longer contain its directions. Hermione Weasley was a very attractive young woman, the shine of being a mom-to-be making her glow even more no matter the feel of that velvety soft milky skin underneath her fingertips...

Hermione almost immediately turned to her in surprise at the quite sudden end of Minerva's massage. "Thank you," she whispered, then suddenly realized her level of nakedness. Quite embarrassed even though the other was a woman as well and thus must have seen more already, Hermione's hand reached for the fabric of her dress again and lifted it to cover her bosom.

Minerva McGonagall smiled. "Of course," she whispered. "If there's anything that I could do…"

"There is," Hermione whispered, lust darkened eyes locking onto the woman who had taught her Transfiguration in the days. She couldn't deny the fact that Minerva's touches had made her even more horny than before. Minerva's touch had left her humming with desire in ways Ron would never be able to – not even in more intimate embraces – and she rapidly became less good at hiding what Minerva's thoughts had done to her. With hesitance, she then leaned in to let her lips touch Minerva's momentarily. When releasing them again, Hermione subtly lingered nearer than had been the case before.

Of course Minerva's senses had begun whirling now, but this could not happen. The touch of lips had left her only wanting to devour the other witch's, and only with the unmatched self-composure she had surely gained through the years had she been able not to give in. She doubted if she could muster the strength not to lean in and return Hermione's kiss full force again. "Hermione, I don't believe... this is so wise..." Hermione's hand reached for her thigh and lust filled eyes fell upon each other, keeping Minerva from rising and undoubtedly leaving. "I should have..."

"I insisted..." Hermione reminded her, letting her hand slide up to capture Minerva's. Taking hold of it quietly, she then raised it and let it linger between them... fingers entwining... Minerva would have to cross the remaining distance...

Minerva McGonagall slowly guided their entwined hands down, and for one little moment Hermione thought that Minerva's resolve would not be broken, and that she would pull away. However, she tenderly reached for the side of Hermione's bosom with her other hand, cupping it, before letting go again and letting it bounce. Hermione intuitively threw her head backward in passion.

She then retracted as if burned. "I… We… can't do this."

Her hands found Minerva's once more, holding onto them while getting up from the bed, letting her dress slide down onto the carpet in a puddle of shiny black. After that, she slowly straddled the much older woman, eyes never leaving hers. She had no idea where this was coming from. She was never this bold with Ron. At this time Hermione just found her very alluring, even though she couldn't rightly say whether her hormones only were talking. It couldn't. "We can. We will."

Their lips met again into the heat of the night. As their lips passionately slid over one another, Hermione's left hand blindly searched for the wand hidden between the folds of the cover somewhere. Finally her fingers uneasily wrapped around the base of the piece of wood being her wand. She quietly raised it into the air, whispering the words of the charm in Minerva's mouth while giving her wand a swipe. This easily resulted in Minerva's attires being shed and ending up at the foot of the bed neatly folded. Minerva then initiated the end of their kiss and took the time to show Hermione a weak smile from surprise – the witch in her lap must have altered the charm a bit – but most of all from relief. She had truly been getting too hot.

Hermione gasped, leaning a couple of inches away from the heat Minerva radiated and letting her eyes slide over the much older witch's curves. She would sign right away to have a body like that at Minerva's age. Never having had children, Minerva's bosom and tummy were quite taut still. The rigid, pinkish nipples screamed for Hermione's attention. She eagerly leaned in to run her tongue over the left before wrapping her lips around the nub and sucking. Her wand carelessly fell onto the carpet a couple of inches away from her dress, and both of her hands searched for Minerva's, holding onto them tightly again once found, as if a part of her couldn't believe what was truly happening: this was Minerva McGonagall underneath her, the strict Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor House from her times as a pupil at Hogwarts... who had then been a Deputy and was Headmistress over said school now... Slowly using her weight to lead Minerva backward into the sheets, Hermione simultaneously moved their now entwined hands above the other witch's head. Her lips moved onto Minerva's other nipple, allowing her teeth to graze over it, which made Minerva cry in anticipation. She herself reached sideways for her wand with the last bits of reason that hadn't fled since Hermione's lips had found her bosom, wrapping her shaky fingers around it and giving it a swipe in mid-air while muttering a powerful silencing charm. Minerva just thought it might be necessary.

Hermione easily moved down the bed, leaving a trail of feather light kisses lingering on the way to the depths in between Minerva's thighs. She intuitively spread her legs apart. Hermione's fingers ran through the curly darker hairs between the much older witch's legs, making her cry in ecstasy once more, pelvis lifting. Hermione's hand disappeared further between her thighs, searching for the bundle of nerves she knew could give any woman more pleasure than anything else. Hermione's thumb stroked over her clit slowly, eliciting short excited moans from below her. The brunette's wet lips roved over the inside of Minerva's thigh, before moving onto the secret spot she had just touched with her finger. As Hermione's lips wrapped around it, she simultaneously allowed two of her fingers to slide into Minerva's deep wetness. A gasp immediately sounded, and that in combination with how deliciously tight she felt, made Hermione come to realize that it must have been a while since Minerva's last sexual encounter. It only made her more wanton.

Hermione's eyes shot up questioningly and perceived Minerva's fluttering open as well. Emerald green connected with chocolate brown then, and Minerva almost unnoticeably nodded at that, eyes already shutting again. Hermione carefully kept her gaze on Minerva, slowly allowing her tongue to run upward between her folds. Minerva's hips bucked at that, back arching upward at the touch. Hermione's fingers came alive inside her core, beginning to move backward and forth. Her tongue simultaneously lapped at the other woman's clit, then drew teasing circles around it with the tip. Hermione could feel the other witch's hands in her hair, pushing her nearer to her sex, Minerva suddenly getting very greedy and wanting only more.

The younger woman sucked onto her clit, guided by Minerva herself, allowing the moving of her fingers to gain some pace. As Minerva's heavy panting turned into wanton cries for more, she could feel herself getting nearer to the point of release, a not entirely unfamiliar sensation building up underneath her navel and expanding. "H-Harder…" Minerva released in between cries, thighs quivering.

Hermione happily obeyed, both fingers going deeper and more forcefully. Then just like that, before either Hermione or Minerva could have anticipated, Minerva's release hit her, making her tightly grip around Hermione's digits, the rest of her being trashing in most every possible direction. The gripping and trashing both decreased in intensity, until Minerva had regained.

Hermione moved to change position, but Minerva immediately reached for her, hands taking hold of hers and slowly dragging her up, drawing her lips to hers again and enjoying the touch of feeling Hermione's bare skin against hers. She could taste herself on the other woman's tongue. Minerva slowly rolled them onto their side, then left Hermione's lips – getting moans from the brunette almost right away – before raising herself as Hermione rolled onto her belly beside her, bracing herself with both hands so as not to harm the child in her womb. Minerva easily took that opportunity to leave another load of feather light kisses along the younger witch's spine, simultaneously letting her left hand hook behind the waistband of her panties and pulling them down. After the last piece of fabric between them was shed, Hermione slowly got on hands and knees, looking at Minerva, who appeared to be pleased with her lover's new position, settling half behind half beside her. "P–Please... Minerva..."

One of Minerva's hands reached to cup Hermione's bosom from behind as another ghosted over her abdomen at the height of her navel before moving down further between her legs and cupping her. At that particular touch, Hermione's cry of joy filled the room, and one of her hands shot up to push Minerva's lips into her neck. The hand on her bosom began squeezing in rhythm with the short excited breaths leaving Hermione's mouth – or maybe it was the other way around. Both her forefinger and middle finger slid between the younger witch's folds, almost immediately beginning to stroke backward and forth over her clit.

It didn't take much more than that to make her reach culmination, sending her over the edge to revel only in pleasure. Minerva just continued to rub the brunette's sensitive spot through the very powerful spasms that indicated how welcome her intimate touches must have been. Hermione Weasley had never in her whole life reached orgasm so easily.

Hermione, still panting, slowly lowered herself into the sheets, rolling over on her back to look at her former Transfiguration professor. "Please…" she begged, even though nearly exhausted. This all new kind of making love had her wanting only more. Minerva happily straddled the much younger witch, letting her knees hug her waist. She teasingly pushed her wetness against Hermione's as a teaser for what was about to come. Hermione's hips bucked upward at that by nature. That was enough to convince Minerva about going on. Minerva began to move against her, and it didn't take long for Hermione to find her rhythm and join in. Both women's hips rocked together in sync; both Hermione's as the much older Minerva's breaths hitching in between loud panting.

Their fingers entangled once again on each side of Hermione's head, and soon enough first Minerva then Hermione found release once more, their nether regions still sensitive from earlier. Then, Minerva rolled off the expecting witch and lay by her side quietly. As the sheen of sweat that had come over their bodies slowly evaporated, coldness suddenly surrounded them again. Both women just eyed each other in post making love bliss. Minerva then reacted first, covering both their bodies with the sheets after some dragging and pulling. "Thank you," Hermione whispered, huddling up against her lover for as long as she could. She would have to go over to her own rooms later no matter how comfortable she felt right there.

Minerva momentarily leaned her forehead against Hermione's, then allowed her eyes to close and her whole being to give in to the very soporific effect making love beyond exhaustion brought. The last Minerva could perceive before sleep took over, was the sight of Hermione already far away succumbed into what would happen to be very luscious dreams.


End file.
